ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Sahagin's Stash
Category:Quests Category:Outlands Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Speak to Laisrean, who is behind the two shop-keeps at H-7, to start the quest. *Exit Norg (A) and make your way to the door marked (B). *Head to the area marked (F). The arrow indicates that you can only go one way here, as once you drop down you can't move back the other way. *Once you've dropped down, continue along the path to the door in the southeast marked (G). This door is at the back of the large cavern on the map, and is in between two waterfalls. *You'll have to examine the door about 6 times, the description should change each time. Eventually you will notice silver shavings around the hole in the door, then you can trade a Silver Beastcoin to the door to pass through. You will now be at (G) on Map #2. Note that you get to keep the Silver Beastcoin, it isn't removed from your inventory by passing through the door. *From here, simply follow the tunnel until you arrive at the cliff (H). *Once you've dropped down the cliff, follow this tunnel to the door at (I). *Examine the ??? at (J). You will see a cutscene and receive the key item Sea Serpent Statue, after which you can exit the room. *You can now travel to (K) on Map #2, which will bring you to (K) on Map #1. From here it's a simple walk back to (B) and then back into Norg. Alternatively, you can just get KO'd or escape and walk back in again. *Speak to Laisrean again, and he will reward you with a scroll of Utsusemi: Ichi. Notes: :1. Every mob in this area senses by sound, so Silent Oils (or Sneak) are a must. Invisibility and deodorize are not necessary. :2. It wouldn't be a bad idea to do the quest It's Not Your Vault at the same time you do this quest. :3. Virtually everyone wanting to do this quest will need to raise Norg fame, and the most viable method is farming Yagudo Necklaces for the quest Mihgo's Amigo. You will need 200-250 necklaces to raise fame from 1 to 4, although one test accomplished level 4 after 46 trades (184 necklaces) so the actual minimum is not known. Gathering the necklaces is best accomplished in Giddeus using Thief (level 15 or higher) as main or subjob (With RDM/BLM, my drop rate was 1 out of 10, but with RDM/THF, one tester's drop rate was 1 out of 3). :4. To aquire reputation level 4, alternatively, you can turn in zinc ores in Bastok as part of the Shady Business quest. 104 zinc ores (not including the starter quest ore) and the reputation from completing the Tonko:Ichi quest are sufficient to open the Utsesumi quest. They can be bought in the Bastok goldsmithing guild occassionally, and are usually present in large quantities on the Bastok AH. Mining in Zeruhn Mines for four hours produced about half the zinc required and after selling four darksteels and a stack of iron ingots, I had enough cash from mining to buy the rest of the ores at Jeuno and Bastok Auction Houses. TIP: Related to Norg fame. You can also check it through another NPC located in Lower Jeuno in Neptune's Spire, Ghebi Damomohe (I-7). Talk to her and check out her goods. Check the price of the Rice Ball. The higher your Norg fame, the lower the price becomes. Very useful when working on your fame to obtain the Utsusemi: Ichi scroll for Ninja job as you need reputation level 4 in order to start this quest: The Sahagin's Stash. That's if you wish to avoid going all the way to Norg to speak to NPC, Vaultimand. For example, if the price of the Rice Ball has gone down to 161 gil you have achieved this reputation level. However for some players this is not enough, so there is clearly some yet undiscovered parameters... See discussion section. ---- Game Description Client: Laisrean (Norg) Summary: :Bring back something from the Sahagins' storage area in the Sea Serpent Grotto. Anything will do.